


:Kanera Drabbles (And other stuff, probably):

by CallMeSnips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeSnips/pseuds/CallMeSnips
Summary: Smut without plot, there needs to be more Kanera out there.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	:Kanera Drabbles (And other stuff, probably):

SMUT WARNING :)

The two were finally alone. Alone together in an occupied ship, maybe, but isolated in Hera's bunk.  
Hera had been the one to initiate things, pushing Kanan against the doorframe and kissing him to shut him up, Kanan happily obliging and pulling Hera close.  
She'd unbuckled his shoulder armor, and he her pilots overalls, as they slid down her body to the floor; then Kanan had pulled her in for another searing kiss.  
There was so much sexual tension that past week, Kanan honestly didnt know how he hadn't kissed Hera sooner.  
Hera took Kanan by the arm, dragging him to the nearby bed. She fell back onto it, Kanan following.  
Their lips met again as the two worked furiously at getting each other's clothes off.  
Kanan broke away, lowering his head and planting kisses on Hera's neck, collarbone, slowly and steadily moving down her torso. Hera's fingers threaded through Kanan's hair, the ponytail coming undone and falling, framing his face.  
Kanan pressed a kiss to her lower stomach, fingers trailing along the waistband of her underwear. He met her gaze.  
Hera nodded.  
His fingers slipped into the waistband, gently pulling her undergarments off.  
Hera whimpered as the cool air hit her; she felt so open and vulnerable.  
She then gasped as Kanan pressed his hot tongue against her slit, working it into her folds.  
Hera moaned, grip tightening in Kanans hair. His tongue flicked against her clit, making her gasp.  
"Kanan--"  
Kanan closed his eyes, sucking her clit into his mouth. Hera let out another moan, a much louder one this time. He circled her bud with his tongue, moaning against her, sending vibrations through her folds. Hera gasped his name again.  
"Oh, Kanan..."  
The two were grateful the area was otherwise deserted as Hera cried Kanan's name during her orgasm.  
Kanan pulled away, wiping his mouth and swallowing.  
He moved back up, pressing a kiss to Hera's lips. She could taste herself.  
Kanan relieved himself of the tightness of his pants, leaving Hera to see his evident arousal.  
She kissed him again, harder.  
"You ready?" He muttered against her. She nodded. "Yeah."  
He slipped out of his underwear, the final garment between them. They were completely bare, completely open to eachother.  
Kanan put a hand under Hera's leg, lifting it to his hip. He pressed gently into Hera, and she whimpered against him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Hera grinned. "Never been better."  
Kanan smiled back, pushing all the way in.  
He let out a groan. She felt absolutely amazing.  
Hera rocked her hips downwards a bit, deriving a short gasp from both their mouths.  
Kanan copied her movement. Hera let out a moan as Kanan pressed deep into her.  
"Is this good....?" He muttered against her skin. Hera nodded, back arching as Kanan thrust again.  
She moaned his name, arms wrapping around his neck. His head dipped, kissing her again.  
He set up a rhythmic pace, and although he knew there were other positions that might feel better, increase friction, he didn't care. He wanted to be as close to Hera as possible.  
"Kanan," Hera sighed as he continued to draw her closer and closer to the brink of release. She was already high on the intensity of him inside her.  
Kanan kissed her again, one hand moving up to stroke her lek.  
Hera arched her back under his ministrations, crying out in pleasure. Kanan smirked. A Twi'Lek's lekku were extremely sensitive, and him touching her there only increased her sensation.  
Hera desperately moaned as Kanan continued to thrust into her. Subconsciously she hoped the ship's walls were soundproof, she didn't need the kids to hear-  
And then Kanan changed his angle, and Hera was practically screaming his name.  
His hands on her lekku, touching there and there- him inside her, it was too much-  
Hera toppled forcefully over the edge, shaking in her release.  
Kanan let out a low moan, "Hera.." and spilled himself inside her.  
He pulled out before pretty much collapsing, curling inward and pulling Hera close to him as she trembled with the aftershock.  
"Hey, Hera..." Kanan whispered against her some time later. She shivered at his breath along her lek, and shifted to look at him.  
She smiled sleepily.  
"I love you, Kanan."  
Kanan smiled back. "I love you too, Hera."  
And the pair fell asleep nestled together like that.

Bonus:  
"For the love of Kriff, Kanan..." Zeb grumbled, putting his pillow over his head.  
Ezra looked up from his table, confused, "But that doesn't sound anything like him, that's Hera, right?"  
And Zeb gave Ezra a deadpan stare, and Ezra's eyes widened. "Oh."  
What an awkward morning it would be.


End file.
